


Drinking and... (#141 Alcohol)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [43]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things that should not be done while drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking and... (#141 Alcohol)

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by the New Zealand Fire Service, really.

Charlie kissed Ian deeply as they tumbled through the door.

“You should get undressed.” Charlie breathed into Ian’s ear once they broke apart. Ian began to strip. Charlie stumbled to the bathroom to relieve his bladder of several beers. When he got back Ian was naked, spread for inspection.

Charlie smiled and ran his hands along the firm globes of Ian’s ass. “Oh my beautiful boy.” Charlie mumbled into Ian’s back. “Get on the bed.”

“Yes, Professor.” Ian said.

Charlie froze.

Ian climbed onto the bed and presented himself for use like the damn near perfectly trained sub he was. A nagging thought rushed to the front of Charlie’s brain.

“Ian, I’m drunk?”

“Yes, Professor.”

Charlie looked at Ian. There was a tension in his body. “Are you going to let me do this drunk?” Charlie could see Ian struggle to keep his face neutral. “Stop.” Charlie said. “Stop, stop. I’m saying stop.”

Charlie sat down far from Ian trying to pull his thoughts together. Ian sat cross-legged on the bed. “Ian, I am _very_ drunk?”

“I know.” Ian replied.

“And you were going to let me near you in this state?” Ian shrugged “I could hurt you, badly.” Ian shrugged again. “Say something please.”

“I know my place.”

Charlie sucked in air like he’d been kicked in the chest. “Jesus, fuck, Ian you are not my slave! You have every right to protect yourself from me. If I’m too wasted to drive I sure as hell should not get a say in what happens to anyone’s body but mine and probably not even then.” Ian flinched a little. He always did when Charlie shouted. Charlie put his face in his hands. “Okay, we will cover this in detail when I’m sober but I am never allowed near you drunk.”


End file.
